The Job Prolouge
by Performer101
Summary: Sam finds a job, located in New York. Dean has trouble going. Please Read & Review! I don't own any characters from "SMASH" or "Supernatural".
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Colorado Springs, Colorado

_Dean_

The room was silent. No sounds.

Usually I slept peacefully. But, the sound of boots pacing the floor woke me

"What the—?" I asked, getting up.

Sam paused, long enough to see me wake up. "Good, you're up." Sam said. "Yeah, it's kinda hard to sleep when somebody's pacing back and forth with his boots on!" I said.

"Why are you pacing for anyway?" I demanded. Sam said nothing but went to where his laptop was, and pushed it forward. I got out of the warm, cozy bed and headed to the table. "Bed bugs?" He asked. "What do they got to do with anything?"

"Read it, Dean." Sam said. With a sigh, I read the long article. "You do realize, Sam, that Bed Bugs are perfectly normal." I explained, heading back to the warm cozy bed. "But, there's numerous amount, attacking children only. Only few people are surviving, something doesn't feel right about this." Sam fought.

"Sam, we just got off a job, not only two hours ago, can I please get some sleep please!" I hissed. Sam sighed, not wanting to fight. He wanted to at least see what was going on.

"Dean, please." Sam said. His voice was barely a whisper. I paused. "Where is it?" I asked, closing my eyes. "New York City." Sam said. "We'll go there in the morning, but for now, let's sleep." I said, going back to the warm bed.

Although, he was lying with back towards Sam, he could still sense Sam standing there…worrying. "Enough worrying, Sam, go to bed. We'll both need our rest." I said.

With that, the light clicked off, and we both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Cheater

Chapter One

Cheater

New York City

_Karen _

I busted out of the rehearsal room, tears in my eyes. They did it. They both did. Why couldn't they just admit their feelings for each other, instead I had to hear it from the stupid chorus! I waved for the next taxi to come up. It took nearly seven seconds, rehearsal wasn't even over yet. But, I had to speak to Dev, make sure it wasn't true.

I trudged up the long steps to our apartment. Only to find Ivy and Dev on the couch, talking. "What are you two doing?" I demanded, coming into the room. "Karen, this is not what you think." Dev said. "Not what I think?" I asked.

"Ivy, is it true?" I asked her.

"Is what true?" She repeated, playing dumb. Typical of her.

"The rumors I heard at rehearsal! Are you two seeing each other behind my back?" I asked.

No one said a word. Nervous on how I would react. "Dev…" I couldn't finish my sentence. The tears choked my throat, and I ran out of the room. Nearly knocking a young man over. "Watch yourself," He warned. I looked up into his ivy green eyes.

"Karen, can't we talk about this?" Dev asked.

"No, Dev. How long?" I asked.

"How long what?" Dev asked. "How long have you two been going out?" I demanded. I stepped out of the man's grasp. Dev sighed, his eyes were full of tears also.

"A month." Dev said. "It's just that, you've been so busy."

"That's no excuse, Dev. I never cheated on you." I said. My chest was heaving with fury. "I loved you." I whispered, coming close to him to touch his soft cheek.

"I love you, too." He whispered. "No. No you don't." I said.

"Do you love her?" I asked. Dev stared at me with those chocolate brown eyes that I had once loved. No answer came from him lips. "That's what I thought." I said, running away from him. "Karen!" Dev said, trying to come to me. But, didn't.

I didn't care, I needed to get away from him. I took the stairs down two at a time. "Hey," a deep voice called. I turned my head up. To see the other man, with the same eyes coming down.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I smiled, trying to be brave. "Yes, thank you." I said. "I apologize for what happened up there. My boyfriend and I just broke up." I said. He smiled. "I'm Sam…Sam Winchester, the guy that caught you up there is my brother, Dean." Sam said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Karen Cartwright, I wish we could've met in better circumstances." I said. "Me, too." Sam said.

After I shook Sam's hand, I walked out. Back to face rehearsal, and the scary world.


	3. Investigate

Chapter 2

Investigate

_Dean_

I took a bite out of the hot dog I had gotten near the hot dog stand. "Hey, I got some information about the bed bugs." Sam said, coming up behind me. I jumped. "Hey, don't scare me like that!" I shouted. "Sorry." He whispered.

"C'mon, let's go sit down in the car, and I can explain it to you better out of the crowd." He said. I nodded, agreeing. But, when we started walking towards the car, the woman he caught the other day walked with a purpose through the crowd. She walked as if she was being chased. "Hey, do you see something wrong with her?" I asked, pointing to her.

Sam looked at her. "Who? Karen?" He asked.

"Karen!" the British man, following close behind her, called. "Should we?" Sam asked. "I don't know." I said. "What information do you have on the bed bugs?" I asked. "You want to have the information now?" He asked. "Yes," I said.

Sam sighed, and opened the manila folder. "Ten children died last Tuesday all from bed bugs. Twenty are sick from bites, but something still doesn't seem right." Sam announced.

"Hospital." I said. "We have to ask questions."

"Right." Sam said.

I just stared at the door that the fighting couple had disappeared into.

"Dean," Sam repeated. "We need to go before visiting hours are over."

"Do you know where the New York General Hospital?" I asked. "No." Sam answered.

"Wait here." I said. I walked to the building. I opened the door, and walked in. The cool air felt good against my skin. The building was plain. Nobody was really in here. "GET OUT AND STAY OUT!" I turned around to see, a man dressed in black with almost the similar British accent yell at the man who was the guy he met yesterday.

"She's my girlfriend." He fought.

"Ex-girlfriend." The angry man corrected. "I suggest, you listen to the man." I interrupted. "Who are you?" they both asked. "I'm the guy that caught you're ex when she was upset." I answered. "And you are?" Dev asked. "Dean." I said.

"No more side shows, get out." The man said, holding onto Dev, pointing to the door.

Dev sighed, and left the building. "You are here why?" the guy asked. "I need to speak with a Karen." I said.

"Karen Cartwright?" He asked. "Why?"

"My brother and I need help. We're new here." I said. "Come with me." He said. I followed him, to the elevator. "So, new in town?" the man asked. "Yep." I answered.

"How long?" he asked.

"Are you always this nosy?" I asked. The man just rolled his eyes. When the elevator doors opened, we stepped out. "Who are you, by the way?" I asked.

"Derek, Derek Wills." He announced. I nodded, in agreement.

Derek pushed the double doors open. "I need Karen Cartwright!" He shouted. Karen was sitting on a chair, being comforted by friends. Karen stood. She'd been crying. Great.

She walked towards us. "Ms. Cartwright, this young man needs your assistance." Derek said. "You?" She asked. "Hi." I said, not thinking of what else I could say.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm going to start rehearsal, if you want some time off, just tell me." Derek offered. She nodded.

"What do you need?" Karen asked.

"Need directions to the hospital." I said.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "Oh, we're fine. We just need to do something there." I said. She nodded. "Let's go." She said, she turned back to tell Derek she was leaving, and together we headed out.


	4. Anger

Chapter 3

Anger?

_Karen_

I couldn't understand why I was guiding the Winchester boys to the hospital. "Turn left, now." I said. Dean did so. "If you don't mind my asking, why you brought your own car, I mean, the streets are so crowded." I stated.

Dean frowned. "There's no way on Earth, I'm going to leave my baby some where, that's probably dirt-infested!" Dean said. "Sorry," I said. "It's just nobody here owns their own car."

"It's alright, Dean's just a little too…touchy with his car." Sam pitched in, glaring at Dean. Dean just rolled his eyes, and parked in the parking lot of the hospital. "You have a way to get back?" Dean asked. "Of course, " I said, getting out of the car. "The city's practically crawling with yellow cabs."

He offered a faint smile.

Just then, a woman ran up to us.

"Abby?" I asked.

"Karen?" She asked.

We hugged each other, the boys were curious. "Boys, this is Abby, my high school friend." I said. "Hi," Dean said, with a small wave. "Hey." Sam said, with a wave. "Why are you here?" I asked. "Um, Henry…" She trailed. "Yes." I said. "This was so stupid, I should've been more careful." Abby muttered to herself.

"Abigail, what is it?" I repeated.

"Henry ate peanuts." She said.

"Oh my God, is he okay?" I asked.

"The doctor said he isn't out of the woods yet." She said. "Where's John?" I asked. "He left. Business trip three weeks ago in Rome." She said. "I wish he was here."

"Look, Karen, thanks for the directions but we have to go in now." Sam said. I smiled. "You're welcome." I said. They left, not saying a word more.

"Let's go see how Henry's doing." I said.

The hospital was busy as ever. I could see Dean and Sam over by the reception area. "If I wasn't so worried, I'd be asking about the men you were with." Abby said. I just smiled, and walked with her. We went to the reception area. "Well, Officer Thomas, all of the bed bug deaths are in the Intensive Care unit." The woman replied.

_Officer? _

I thought they were ordinary people.

Nevertheless, Dean answered, "Thank you, ma'am. Would you mind me asking where I could find it?" He asked. She nodded. "Take that hall, swing a left, first door to your right." She said.

"Thank you, ma'am." Sam said. Then, they turned. "Hello, ma'am, how may I help you?" She turned to us. "Yes, can I see my son, Henry?" Abby asked. "Of course, name?" He asked.

"Henry…Henry Abrams." She said. "Alright Room 203 on the second floor." She said. "Thank you." She said, Abby took me by the hand and led me to the stairs.

Together we climbed the stairs, two steps at a time.

When we got to the room, the boy was hooked up to a lot of machines. All of them beeping. The doctor was recording things on a clipboard. "Mrs. Abrams?" He asked. She nodded. "May I speak with you in private?" He asked. She nodded. The doctor motioned for me to step outside. I did. The hall was basically empty.

I sat on the opposite set of chairs.

"Yeah, I know Dean but something doesn't seem right here!" Sam argued.

"Yeah, and we're supposed to go on your hunches and believe that something's up here?" Dean demanded. "I mean, what is it like you're…uh….premonitions!"

"Yeah, Dean, sorta, but something doesn't feel right about this." Sam said. Dean continued to walk on. "Well, good afternoon, officers." I said, standing. I crossed my arms against my chest blocking their way further.

"Karen, what are you doing up here?" Sam asked.

"I should ask you the same question." I said.

"Now wait a minute, we don't have to explain why we're here." Dean said, angrily. "And I don't know why I have to explain why I'm here." I said.

"You-" Dean began. Just then, a bloodcurdling scream came out of the room where Abby was in. We pushed through the door, to find Abby clinging to Henry. The monitor's beeped one long octave. "I need some help in here!" the doctor yelled.

"My baby!" Abby cried. "Can you get her out of here?" the doctor asked me. I nodded. "Abby, we have to go." I said. I went to her. "Karen, no." She pleaded.

"Abby, please, come with me." I said.

"No! He's my baby, and I'm not letting him die!" She cried.

"You're son will not die, the doctor's will save him." I promised.

Just then, Dean came behind me. He took Abby the waist. "No!" She screamed. "It's going to be okay." Dean said.

Dean half-carried, half-pushed Abby out into the hall. "Thanks," I whispered. He only frowned, and nodded. Then, began to walk away, probably thinking Sam would follow.

But, Sam remained there. "I hope he makes it." Sam said. I nodded, smiling. "Thanks." I whispered. Abby just stayed at the window, clawing at the window. Crying. I wish she didn't have to go through this. But she did.

The other thing that I wanted to know was why the Winchesters wanted to go to the hospital? Why did they lie about who they were? Or did they lie to her? Those questions remained the same, unanswered. I wondered if they would ever be answered.


	5. Nothing

Chapter 4

Nothing.

_Dean_

I walked out of the hospital. Angry. "There's absolutely nothing in there that's supernatural, Sam!" I shouted. "Dean, I swear. A swarm of bed bug attacks not just once but multiple times, doesn't it strike you as strange?" He asked.

I sighed, as we got into the Impala. "Yeah, but maybe it's just an infestation." I said. "It's killing people. I mean, instantly, Dean." Sam replied. I started the car, and turned it toward our hotel. "This was not part of my plan." I muttered underneath my breath.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I wanted to take a break after the ghost job." I said. "Yeah, wishful thinking." He murmured. We drove on silently to our hotel. Only to find, a woman standing by the window. I immediately grabbed my gun, and aimed it at her. "Hey!" Sam shouted.

She turned, and smiled. "Remember me?" She asked.

We nearly dropped our weapons onto the floor. "Bela?" both, Sam and I, asked. "Yes, in the flesh." She said, with a smile. "It feels so nice to be back."

"How'd you get back?" Sam asked.

"Don't know, and I don't care. I'm back." She said.

She came forward into the light. "I have some new news." She said. "What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"You know, weird things are happening now." She said. "Day's getting shorter, night's getting colder…Lucifer's taking over."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She smiled. "Oh, Dean. I've missed you most of all." She said, sarcastically.

I sighed, not wanting to play games. "He's taking over the whole world, he's getting stronger. Regaining. And he wants Sam back." She said, staring right at Sam when she said that. My heart clenched. Again. "I thought we already fought Lucifer!" I shouted. "We did." Sam reassured.

"Well, not good enough." Bela said. She folded her arms across her chest, and frowned. "Has he returned, Sam?" She turned on him, and I turned to see his reaction. He fidgeted. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Sam Winchester. I've heard it through the grapevine that someone pays you unpleasant visits. Lucifer to be exact." Bela whispered. "Why should we believe you?" I asked.

"Because I can help you." Bela said, before she left the room.

"When were you going to tell me about Lucifer?" I asked.

"Dean, it's not important." Sam whispered. "Not important? Sam, he nearly destroyed you!" I roared.

"Dean, I can handle it, him. He's not as strong as before."

"Not if what Bela says is true, you're not!" I cried. I laid my green bag onto the counter. Sam went to the small table across the room from me. He brought out his laptop. "That's not important right now, " Sam said. "We have a job."

"You have a job, I don't." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"It means we have nothing here!" I shouted. "I'm taking my vacation."

"Fine, I can work this case alone." Sam replied.

"Fine." I retorted, grabbing a beer from the fridge and gulping it down. I thought about what I could do in New York City…besides Broadway.


	6. Darkness

Chapter 5

Darkness

_Karen_

I rolled over again.

I couldn't fall asleep, and I had rehearsals tomorrow, and I needed rest. I heard some buzzing noises, but I thought nothing of it. I kept flipping over and over until I grew tired of doing it. Sighing, I got up and headed to the kitchen.

I made me a glass of water, which made me use the restroom three minutes after drinking it. When I came out of the restroom. The buzzing noises was louder…stronger. I went into the bedroom. To find bugs swarming all over my bed. Bed Bugs. I screamed.

"Crap!" He screamed. A dark figure came out of the shadows. He was dressed in all black.

"I was so close." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked. "I'm going to call the cops."

"Relax, I don't want to hurt you." He whispered.

I looked at him curiously. "What do you want?" I asked. He smiled. "I want you to help and assist me." He said, with an evil grin. "How?" I asked.

"First, you'll help me find the Winchester boys," the guy said.

"Oh, forgive me, I'm being so rude, aren't I?" He asked. "I'm Lucifer…an old pal of theirs…especially Sam."

We stood there, in silence. "Well, that was nice, let's go!" He said. "Wait, I don't know where they are staying!" I said. He smiled. "That makes you like me, let's go." He pointed to the door. "Can I at least change?" I asked.

"Of course." He whispered.

I changed quickly.

It took us all morning, and nearly all afternoon, but I found Dean, who was sitting outside at a café place. We got out of the taxi, and went to him. "Dean, this man wants to speak with you." I said.

Dean looked up. "Sorry, on vacation, maybe later." He said, he was looking at the newspaper.

"Hello, Dean," Lucifer remarked. Dean put down his newspaper and stared in awe at Lucifer. "What the-?" He began. "Remember me?" He asked.

Dean looked angry. "Can I go now?" I asked. "I'm late for practice."

"You promised!" Lucifer barked at me. "You know how easy it is, for a bunch of bed bugs to attack?"

"That's you?" Dean asked. "Why would you do something so amateurish?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Don't make me do something you might regret." Lucifer said, with clenched teeth.

"Just release the girl," Dean said, standing. "And maybe I'll stop." Lucifer smiled. "Then, maybe I'll let the girl go." He said back. Dean rolled his eyes. My phone rang. I looked at it. Derek. Great, probably calling me to fire me. "I've gotta go." I said to Lucifer. "Fine." He said. "You did lead me to one of the Winchesters, he can take it from here." He said.

I left to rehearsal.

"Where have you been?" Derek barked.

"Sorry, family drama." I whispered.

"Oh, please don't tell me Dev has been around again." .


	7. Unwanted

Chapter 7

Unwanted

_Karen_

I didn't want to go on break. But the boys wanted me to. They had me go with them everywhere they go. It was so boring. They kept on speaking in what seemed a different language from my own.

"Look, it was nice hanging out with you…but I think I'll leave." I said, heading to the door.

"Hey, you don't if he's going to return…he knows where you live." Sam said. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll stay." I gave up. Sam smiled. Dean only turned back to the bed. It was old, and smelled awful. "So, what did you hear before they came?" Sam asked. "I heard a chorus of buzzing noises, and I felt uncomfortable." I replied.

He only nodded, still examining the bed. "I see how they come in." Dean said.

"Help me, would you?" He asked Sam.

Together they lifted the mattress up and leaned it against the wall.

"Do you have a vent underneath your bed, too?" Dean asked.

I nodded.

"But, I have things underneath it." I said. "Wouldn't have mattered. All that mattered would be if they could get in or not." Sam replied, studying the newfound information. I looked at the source again.

"Would you think it would lead anywhere?" I asked.

"Possibly. But, I don't know." Sam replied.

"Even if it were, we are too small to go down there…we're going to have to find a different way in." Dean said. I looked at, I got closer to it.

"I could fit into it." I whispered.

"What?" the brothers asked.

"I can fit through it." I said.

"No." Sam said. "Yeah, no way, we don't know what's done there!" Dean said. I turned around to face them. "Look, you tore me away from a once-in-a-lifetime musical opportunity…I'm going to help in anyway I can." I said. "Let us talk." Sam said.

I heard bunches of nos from Dean. Until finally they turned back around. "Go." Sam said, although Dean looked upset.

"I'm sure we can find another way," Dean said.

"No, " I said. "This is their most recent infestation, and we know who's causing it..we just don't where it's coming from."

Dean sighed. "Do you know how to use a gun?" Sam asked.

"Not really," I said.

"Another reason," Dean fought.

"Dean!" Sam snapped. Dean rolled his green eyes, and walked to the window, his hands on his hips.

"I'll show you how to use it, we can't fire it here or the cops'll come." Sam said.

He showed me how to use it and instructed me to shoot at anything that moved. He gave me a flashlight, then him and Dean removed the covering the vent.

"You sure you want to do this?" Sam asked. "We wouldn't be mad if you didn't."

I put on the bravest smile I could.

"This is the most fun I had in weeks, of course I'm sure." I whispered. I jumped down into the vent. All there was, was darkness.


	8. Waiting

Chapter 8

Waiting

_Dean_

"Find anything?" Sam asked.

"No," Karen responded.

"This was a bad idea." I murmured, leaning on the dresser drawer.

"Come on, Dean!" Sam said. "She's only telling us what's down there."

I just rolled my eyes. My phone rang, and I rose to my feet. I took it outside the room. "Hello?" I said. "Dean, we need you guys!" Bobby said.

"Bobby, our hands are kinda full." I said.

"You're dealing with bed bugs…Sam had me do some research on them…spray them with water, vinegar, blood, and regular bug be gone stuff and c'mon!" He cried. "We're dying out here!"

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Fine, Bobby, where are you now?" I asked. "Don't know…I don't even know what day it is!" Bobby said.

I sighed. "I'm heading to you right now." I said.

"Thank you!" Bobby cried. I headed back into the room. Sam was helping Karen back up.

"Who was that?" Sam asked. "Bobby," I answered.

"So, was there anything down there?" Sam asked.

Karen nodded. "A big nest. Full of bed bugs…I bet you ten bucks that that was the mother nest." She said. "Good. Karen, I need you to go out and buy us some things." I said.

"What?" she asked, rising to her feet.

"Buy us some things…do you want to be rid of these pesky bugs or not?" I asked. Karen sighed. "What do you need?" She asked. "Vinegar and bug repellant." I said. She nodded, and she left.

"What did Bobby need?" Sam asked, after Karen left.

"He needed our help." I said.

"Oh, is it getting that bad?" He asked.

I gave him a look. He just shook his head. "Never mind, forget that I even asked." Sam responded.

All we were doing now, was waiting for Karen to come back with the supplies.


End file.
